


Stargazing

by Meganji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Student Hange Zoë, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganji/pseuds/Meganji
Summary: Two girls named Joy and Michelle go through the tough trials of making their way to fame while being in college. As they climb up the ladder to reach their goal, they encounter tough emotional tasks, questioning bonds, relationships and enemies. Granted it might always not be lighthearted, their close bonds with their friends always make life a little bit easier for them.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Original Character(s), Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Original Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! We really hope you enjoy this modern AU of AOT. It'll be our first published work with two main original characters instead of just one.  
> This ff will definitely include very intense explicit scenes as the story progresses on so please be weary and cautious. And lastly, this is a slowburn so the story will not progress extremely fast. We've actually included timestamps at the beginning since the story will be one that is tracked progressively through the dates. If you see a date at the beginning, that is the current date of the event that is occurring, these will be important!  
> Other than that, we hope you enjoy!

**SEPTEMBER 01, 2020.**

The strong smell of tobacco was the first thing she noticed upon entering the bar. As she looked around the bar she saw that all the customers consisted of men, the type of men with no good morals and the type to drown their sins in alcohol. She felt herself wanting to retreat as she took in her surroundings, the bar was poor shape, the carpets had various stains of all shapes and sizes, some the customers were laughing obnoxiously loud, and the bar seemed to look almost foggy from all the tobacco smoke in the air.  
She took in a deep breath and braced herself to walk further inside until a loud voice came from behind her.

“Woah! It smells like shit in here!” Sasha exclaimed as she pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose.  
Jean who was slightly behind her, jumped at her sudden outburst.

“Hey! Keep your voice down!” Jean shoved Sasha hard, causing her to run into Connie who was next to her.

“Oi, Watch it!” Connie barked out and roughly pulled Sasha's ponytail, causing her head to yank back violently. Sasha made a move for Connie's ear and pulled him down with her. The two now try to wrestle each other as Jean desperately attempts to separate them. Just as the situation was about to escalate, a large man with a big smile and sunglasses walked up to them. 

“Welcome! You must be Joy, I'm Larry, the owner of the establishment!” He said as he held out his hand to Joy. She gave a weary smile and offered her hand, Joy tried her best to suppress any indications of disgust when she felt his big sweaty hand enclosed over hers. Joy was able to catch the man eyeing her body up and down as he eagerly shook her hand. She pulled her hand away and gave a fake smile.

“Yes I'm Joy, It's nice to meet you. Umm- can you tell me where the dressing room is?” Joy asked the man who couldn't seem to stop glancing down at her chest which caused her to cross her arms uncomfortably. The man seemed to finally snap back to reality when Joy covered herself and he gave a wide grin.

“Why of course my dear! It's around the back. Once you’re finished getting ready, you’re going to come back out here to get the stair access to the stage. You go on in 30 minutes.” The man spoke as he pointed towards a hallway at the back.  
“Your friends are more than welcome to sit at one of the booths in front of the stage, good luck!” and with that, Larry went back to attend to whatever business he had. Joy turned around to look at her three friends and was glad to see that they were no longer at each other's throats and had calmed down. She gave them a warm smile before making her way over to them.

“All right, you guys get seated. Levi and Michelle should be on their way so if you see them just wave them over here.” The three of them nodded and headed to their obvious worn out booth. Joy winced at the sight of the seating that her friends had chosen since the table was extremely wobbly and the seats had obvious brown staining from all the nicotine leaking in the furniture. The visible cotton spilling from their booth didn't make the sight the least bit of pleasing either.  
Joy sighs and makes her way down the dimmed lighted hallway that leads to various doors. The crooked framed pictures of old Hollywood stars crowded her in the compacted hallway that had visible wallpaper peeling and brown stains running along the dark maroon walls. The shitty old carpet that looked like it hadn't been maintained in the span of five years didn't make her scenario even better. The entirety of it all just made her sick to her stomach. The strong stenching smell, the obvious preying put upon her, the strong nicotine smell that made her eyes burn like hell and the low maintenance of the entire place.

As soon as she approaches the door that has the words, **‘DRESSING ROOM’** written on it, she takes a deep breath as she expects the sight of the room to be just as horrendous as the rest of the place. She opens the door and surprisingly enough the sight was still exceptionally dirty but it definitely wasn't nearly as bad as the front of the bar. The room had a full vanity against one wall and two black leathered couches placed in the opposite directions of the vanities. The floor was a nice beige tile color that was covered with scattered confetti and crumbs. The walls were enacted with posters that were hanging by a thread with a tact and the smell of nicotine still lingered around in the room but it wasn’t as strong as it was when she first entered.

She makes her way over to one of the vacant vanities that didn’t seem to be occupied with others belongings of makeup, clothes and their scattered juul pods. As she places her belongings which consisted of her jacket, makeup bag and purse, she places them onto the vanity then places her hands on the side of temples, gently massaging the sides of her forehead. As she finally gets a good look at herself through the mirror which was surrounded by bright white lights, she can't help but notice her trying to keep back her tears. The stress of the venue was getting to her and the overwhelming thoughts of thinking, _“Will I only be doing these types of events in my life where I only sing to entertain perverted men who only see me as eye candy?”_

Joy was definitely not someone who was quick to judge a location just by looks of it but it got to the point where all that her small management team were booking for her, were gigs at cheap bars in the dirty parts of her urbanized area that were full of drunk men who crowded the streets catcalling every single woman they saw. It got to the point where she was so fed up and just wanted to give up but she couldn't. She had to stick it out in order for her dreams of becoming an R&B artist. It didn’t make it even better that her number one moral supporter, Hange, couldn’t arrive since she was stuck at her new intern job as Biochemist. Hange had never missed any of Joy’s shitty gigs and now that she wasn’t there to calm her down and to make her all giggly, her nerves hit even worse. 

Joy shook her head to snap out of her complete daze and focused her attention back on her face. She took in a long deep in and out breath and gazed at her features as she was about to apply her makeup. Before she could start adding on her sharp pink gloss, her best friend, Michelle, contact name had popped on her phone. Her painfully obvious nervous facial expression soon turned into a relief expression. She quickly placed the gloss down and pressed the accept button, eagerly pressing it against her ear.

“Hello my beautiful goddess!” Joy answered with a humming to her sentence. 

For what felt like hours but was actually only a few seconds, there was no response through the other side of the line. Joy removed her phone from her ear and checked to see if she accidentally had hung up and she didn't. She noticed that the call was still going so why wasn’t there a response? She placed the phone back to her ear and tried again to get an answer. 

“H-hello?”

“It’s Levi.”

Joy sighs at the monotone voice that came from the other side of the line. She was a bit annoyed that Levi was the one on the other line instead of Michelle but she also couldn't help but chuckle at herself for calling Levi a beautiful goddess. 

“Why do you have Michelle’s phone?” 

You could hear Levi do an annoyance groan on the other side of the line like as if Joy was bombarding him with a shit ton of questions. That type of reaction wasn't foreign to Joy though. She was already used to Levi getting extremely annoyed with any questions, especially if he felt that they were blanat questions that didn’t even need any answering or justifying. 

“Because she’s driving.. Anyways, she wanted me to call and tell you that we’re almost at the bar.”  
His voice sounded as low as ever and almost a hint of irritation. 

Joy was aware that her friends were full on supporters of her following her dreams but they hated all of the locations that she got booked for, especially Levi. If the place looked like it was on the verge of getting shut down, Levi felt mortified. Somehow, he was able to bare it every single time he came for moral support and it almost always made Joy feel guilty, especially Michelle who was also pursuing the same career path as Joy just in a different music genre. They both knew their friends didn’t have to come to these gigs but yet, they still try to manage the crappy scenery to be their biggest fans. 

‘Thank you for still coming to be supportive...I'm sorry for making-”

Levi cuts Joy off swiftly before she could resume her sentence and does a noticeable click of the tongue sound through the phone. 

“Don’t apologize. Just make me proud brat, alright?” 

Joy cheers up a bit at Levi’s big brother pep talks and hums lightly. Through the phone she could hear a faint chuckle and a bit of bickering. All she could hear was her friend Michelle saying, “Just tell her I said it!” and Levi responding back with, “Im not fucking saying that.”

After finally finishing hearing them bicker, Levi faintly breathing is back near the phone and you could hear him taking a big gulp.

“Michelle told me to tell you, good luck….Do I really have to say this bullshit?”

Joy could hear Michelle laughing in the background which brought a small smile to her face, hearing her friend laugh. 

“Yeah, say it. It makes her feel better.” Michelle says boldly through the phone. It wasn't loud and clear since the phone was still up to Levi’s ear but it wasn't hard to hear her friend since Levi and Michelle were next to each other.  
Levi does another long sigh before starting up his sentence again. 

‘Tch. Michelle said to tell you...Good luck ethereal goddess..” 

Hearing Levi saying ethereal goddess made both Michelle and Joy break out into an uncontrollable laughter causing Levi’s annoyance to grow stronger. Before Joy could say bye after the good laugh that helped calmed down her nerves a lot, Levi quickly hangs up without saying another word. Joy was now left with a prominent smile on her face and now felt a lot more at ease having to perform in front of the restive crowd. 

-

After having a good twenty-five minutes of preparing herself from head to toe for her gig, she couldn’t help but to smile at herself for getting dolled up so effortlessly. As she takes a step back from the mirror she couldn't resist but to admire the sheer pink meshed white tight fitted dress that complimented her perfect figure. Along with the sparkling straps that had a complimentary heart on it that helped point out her very obvious detailed collarbones. The closer she got back to the mirror, she proudly gave herself a pat on the back for her detailed yet simple makeup that tribute well with her facial features. With the pink gloss that matches well with her natural red undertone plump full lips, the pink blush which looked great on her warm beige skin, her highlight making her button nose look as cute as ever and her curled eyelashes adding on to the softness of her beautiful almond shaped eyes that always sparkled. And last but not least, her hair that she adored with all of her heart. She looked at how her brown curly 3B/3C hair that went down to her chest, contributed well to the look of it all.

She sat back in the vanity chair and let out an excited squeal while playfully punching the air as she was satisfied with how she was presenting herself. Before her little celebration could last any longer, she was interrupted by a light knock on the outside of the dressing room. Before she could say the words, “come in!”, the perverted owner, Larry, pops his head in with a measly smile.

“Five more minutes until you’re up sweetheart!” He says with his groggy deep voice. 

Joy gives him a fake smile and a small thumbs up with both of her hands that hovered over her chest. Before he poked his head out of the crack of the door, he sends shivers down her back as he gives her an obvious deviant look, eyeing her face, her collarbones, her chest and her legs. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Joy turned her head back to the vanity mirror and released a scoff of annoyance. 

“What a sick fuck...honestly, maybe if you learned how to keep a clean establishment you wouldn’t have to depend on your entertainment to keep your dick har-”  
Before Joy could continue on with her mumbling rant, her phone began to chime with a notification from her beloved friend, Hange.

**JOY’S IPHONE:**  
_**Message Notification:**_  
_hange: good luck tonight! I’m really sorry I can’t make it. :(_  
_hange: you know I wouldn’t miss your performances for the world._  
_hange: I’ll make it up to you tomorrow at breakfast! I PROMISEEE_

The small spam of messages flooding through by Hange made Joy so happy. Joy was extremely understanding of Hange not being there. Yeah, she was mostly used to it always being Hange being the person who was always calming her nerves and it did make her feel a little bit upset that she couldn’t show up but she was definitely understanding and never tried to make her friends own personal lives surround only herself.  
Realizing that her cue was coming shortly, she hurriedly placed her phone in her purse and set up a fast walking pace for herself. As soon as she walked out the door, the strong nicotine smell was back and hit her harder than ever. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but notice the more obvious stares she was getting from men now. They had the look of lust and desire in their eyes, the feeling of wanting to just grab her and rip off the fitted dress and strip her straight from her purity. In all honesty though, when Joy saw the look on these forty year old men who had gigantic beer bellies and had obvious sweat stains under their armpits, it made her vigorously gag. 

As soon as she reaches the end of the hallway, She's greeted with Larry blocking the stairs that led to the circular stage which was centered in front of every seat and booth. 

“Alright, all the sound equipment should be set up and ready to go! Just give your musicians back there your cue,’

Larry slightly points to the drummer, an electric guitarist and a bass guitarist who were pushed in the farther back of the stage, tuning their fine instruments. 

“And you’ll be ready to go!”

Joy nods her head and places her foot onto the first step. Before she continues moving further up, she turns on her heel to face the large man and leans down to Larry’s ear and places a hand onto his shoulder. Her cold minty breath made him shiver and the strong smell of vanilla and strawberries that lingered onto Joy made him feel a bit lustful. 

“And what about my payment for my entertainment for tonight?” She asks in an innocent pouty voice. 

Joy knew exactly what she was doing. She knew just by the way this man's body language was towards her and the obvious gazing that he was an easy pushover to women. She saw this as an opportunity to raise up the amount given to her by trying an innocent seductive act on the man. He gulped and side eyed her as his chubby cheeks became visibly red. 

“I-it depends on how much the crowd enjoys your music sweetheart.” He responds to her with a nervous laughter.

Joy nods her head and gently pats his shoulder and turns her back towards him. She wasn’t really satisfied with the answer given to her but she didn’t really see the point in pushing him any further with flirting since she was the least bit interested in him and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable to flirt like that. Putting herself out there like that isn't something she's used to doing but since money was pretty tight for her and Michelle who also happens to be her roommate, she needed to find ways of gaining extra money from these gigs. 

Moving past the small awkward situation she had put herself through, she continues her way up onto the stairs. As she makes her way up on the stage, she's blinded by white bright lights that were centered on the microphone and its stand. The lights and fog of smoke made it her hard to make out the crowd but as she approached the mic and squinted her eyes, she was able to see almost all of her friends right in front of her in the dingy curved booth. As much as she just wanted to focus on them, she couldn’t help but notice the overwhelming amounts of hollering and ruckus caused by the other guests of the establishment. She noticed the over excessive chugging of cold beers and people taking tequila shots near the bartenders island bar area.

She tries to focus her attention back on her friends and couldn’t help but smile at them with their individual different reactions. Michelle’s dreamy eyes were beaming with excitement as she saw how awkwardly cute Joy stood behind the mic. Sasha was scoffing down the BBQ wings but was still giving Joy reassuring eyes of support as her face was covered with the sauce of her chicken wings. Jean and Connie were doing fist pumps in the air while also cheering Joy on which caused Joy to let out a small little giggle at how funny the two looked. And lastly, Levi looked extremely disgusted by the scenery offered to him but you could tell he was trying his best efforts to ignore the dirty place so he could be somewhat supportive of his friend. Joy clears her throat in the mic and gently taps it in order to get the crowd's attention. 

“H-hi.” 

Joy spoke into the mic trying to get the crowd's attention but their loud unnecessary chattering showed that they were the least bit interested in having to hear her perform. Her friends noticed Joy struggling to get her crowds attention which caused them to feel provoked by the ignorance of the audience for not supporting the fine arts of music. Jean, Michelle, Levi, and Sasha all glanced at Connie and gave him a signalling look. Within seconds, Connie was able to catch on and gave them a quick affirmative nod.

Connie stood up in the booth and wrapped his hands around his mouth to create more of an echoing effect when he spoke. He glanced around one more time at the audience since he was now able to see an overview of everything and took a quick deep breath. He clears his throat and forcefully shuts his eyes as he gets prepared to talk.  
“ALL OF YOU! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!! I'M TRYING TO HEAR MY HOMEGIRL PERFORM!!”

As Connie’s voice metroboomed through the entire establishment, he was able to to get the crowd quiet within seconds. As he sat back down in his seat, he was left with a lot of troubled looks from the crowd but he didn’t care. As long as he was able to get the attention onto Joy, that was all that mattered. Michelle, Jean, and Sasha give Connie high fives for his excellent work while Levi just gave him a supportive glance through his eyes. 

Seeing how Connie was able to make the crowd shut up so effortlessly made Joy laugh a bit but now she had to focus on how her audience was now all focused onto her. She gulped at the sight of the eyes of some people already looking unimpressed, others looked extremely pissed off since Connie told them to shut the fuck up and a small chunk of people actually looking interested in seeing Joy’s performance.

“Um- Hi! My name is Joy and I'll be performing a cover of Love Affair by Umi..” Joy said in a shaky voice, obviously signalling that she was nervous. 

After getting no reaction, Joy nodded her head and turned her head to the musicians in the back of her to signal to start the music.  
Once the first beat began to play, Joy immediately closed her eyes and gave herself positive thinking. She convinced herself that it was only her in the room and that made her feel more lightened up. As the melody carried out, she trailed her voice along with it. Once she began actually singing, she was able to finally change those bothersome looks into satisfying ones. Her voice was able to merge perfectly with the instruments and it helped complement her vocals even more.  
Her silk honey soft voice was able to carry the crowd into an ease of relaxation. Seeing how at peace she looked on the stage and how her voice matched her perfectly well made the crowd more mesmerized. 

The longer the song went the more in trance the crowd was. They couldn’t help but get wrapped into the calming yet beautiful affect Joy was able to create in a single song. After the beat and melody began to trail off, signaling that the song was finally over, Joy opened her eyes and noticed how much the crowd's expression had changed. 

The angry and uneasy looks were now transformed into gleaming smiles. Once the song was over, she gained an overwhelming amount of applause, cheers, hollers and whistles. Granted, she hated the type of crowd she was performing for but she was so happy that they were able to enjoy her voice. Joy gave them a quick nod of satisfaction of their reactions and made a quick thank you into the mic. She scurried off the stage and had the most visible beaming smile. Once she got off the stage she noticed her friends aggressively waving at her, signaling for her to come over there. 

As she makes her way over in front of the table, all of her friends crowd around her, smothering her into a tight hug. Levi on the other hand just patted the top of her head and gave her a proud little smile. After doing a proud celebration hug, they squeeze Joy in the middle of the booth with Connie and Michelle sitting shoulder to shoulder next to her. 

“You idiot! What were you so nervous about? You did so fucking good!” Michelle chimes up as she playfully pushes Joy's shoulder.

“You’re being serious, _right?!_ This crowd is probably one of the most intimidating ones I've ever had to perform in front of.”  
Joy says with softness in her voice. 

“Yeah and probably one of the dirtiest too.” Levi chimes in with his arm crossed over his chest as he casually leaned back into the booth, deepening his man spread.

Everyone nods their head knowing that it would be useless to argue with that statement since it was very true. Performing in dirty places was a normal thing for both Joy and Michelle but this bar took the slice for unsanitary. The clogged toilets that were overflowing with toilet paper and shit, the sticky carpet, and the weird smell of barf coming from every corner of the bar.

“Hey, there is a plus side though!”

Everyone turns their head towards Sasha who was on her second round of chicken wings. Surprisingly enough, she was somehow able to manage getting the sauce plastered in different spots on her face. 

“They have really good food!” Sasha says with a full stuffed mouth.

“How the hell did you get it all over your face?” Jean asks Sasha as he reaches for a napkin to help wipe up the mess created onto her face. Sasha playfully shrugs her shoulders and continues to put all of her focus back onto her meal.

Before any of them could make smart remarks on Sasha's taste in what she considers fine cuisine, a waitress of the establishment comes over and places a shot of vodka in front of Joy. Furrowing her eyebrows and glancing down at the shot then back up at the waitress, Joy lightly pushes the shot back a little bit to create a farther distance from it.

“Sorry, I didn’t order this.” Joy utters with a shy smile slowly forming on her face, feeling a bit guilty for having to make the waitress do extra work by taking the drink back.

“ I know! But that fine gentleman over there at the island counter,” 

The waitress points in the direction of a tall slim guy who looked about to be fifty years old. His white-grayish hair that was obviously thinning out and his wrinkles that were scattered all over his neck and face made Joy cringe a bit. He threw up a wave and a sly smirk at Joy which made her really question the type of men that were drawn to her.

“He was kind enough to buy you a shot!”

Joy looks back at the waiter and nods her head with a weakening smile. From her peripheral vision, she noticed her friends trying to not break out into laughter at the sight of an old man hitting on Joy by buying her a drink. With that, the waitress left their sight and as soon as the group noticed that the waitress was gone, they began an immense amount of laughter causing Joy to get flustered. 

“I cant believe old men are trying to pick up Joy! How pathetic on their part!” Jean wheezes out as he continues to laugh his ass off.

Connie, who was still laughing at the sight he just saw, eventually had tears from laughing forming in his eyes.

“O-oi Jean! You say that like as if that isn't going to be you in twenty years!”

Connie's very own sentence causes him to deepen his laugh. So much that he eventually started to choke on his spit. Jeans laughing and gleaming face soon turned into a dark stoic expression. He glances at Connie and places his hand on the back of his bald head. 

“Shut up!” Jean responds with a hint of anger in his voice.

He lightly takes his hand off his head for a quick second and swiftly places a smack on the back of Connie's round head, causing Connie to let out a winceful groan. Weirdly enough, smacking Connie’s head was almost a ritual thing between the friends. It was nothing of the sorts of bullying Connie but since he was mostly the main one to say something stupid or do something out of line like push an old lady down the stairs, they saw smacking his head as an easy punishment. It then soon became so frequent that it was a force of habit to smack their friends head just for the hell of it. 

Joy pushes the shot back in the center of the table and gives it a disappointing look as she observes it.

“I'm not even a big fan of this type of alcohol. I wish he bought me a dessert or something. Do any of you guys want it?” Joy suggests as she glances at all of her friends.

Before anyone could take her up on her offer of a free drink, Levi sneakily slides the shot of vodka to himself. Before he could lift it off the table, Michelle furrows her eyebrows and lightly nudges Levi shoulder.

“Hey, that old man could've drugged it.” Michelle says as she glances her eyes at the shot and then back up at Levi. 

Hearing this made Sasha, Connie and Jean focus their attention onto Levi. Their expression soon grew with concern at the sound of the shot possibly being drugged.

“LEVI! DON'T DRINK IT! YOU COULD POSSIBLY DIE!!” Sasha says as she leans a bit over the table to get a little bit closer to Levi who was sitting across the table from her.  
Jean gently pulls Sasha back and begins to speak in a low whisper manner, loud enough for all seven of them to her.

“Oi! Keep your voice down! You’re going to cause us to get kicked-”

“LEVI’S GONNA DIE IF HE DRINKS THE SHOT!? LEVI DON’T YOU DARE DRINK IT! PLEASE HOMEBODY IT’S NOT WORTH IT!!” Connie yelps as he begins to climb onto the table to reach over to Levi. 

Now all eyes were on them as a bald boy who was blaring his yells across the bar while being in an all fours position on the table. Slobber was slowly coming out of Connie’s mouth with all the yelling he was doing which caused looks of disgust to come from each of their faces. 

“Tch. I'm not going to drink it you idiots.” Levi utters as he keeps his cool stoic expression on his face. 

It was heartwarming that his friends cared that much but he wasn’t enjoying the unnecessary amounts of attention getting drawn onto them. Levi had already acknowledged the fact that since they live in New York, weird sites like this, where a Caillou look-alike was yelling on all fours on a table over a shot, were bound to be seen but he never liked the idea of being associated with these viewings.

Joy and Jean quickly grab both of Connie’s legs as they help pull him off the table in a swift motion. Once they were able to get Connie off of the table, Connie began to slouch into the booth seating while panting aggressively. Joy soon grabbed the menu from the table and started to fan Connie since he looked like he was on the verge of having a heat stroke. 

“How are you already out of breath when all you did was climb a table?” Jean asks as he begins to stroke his little stubble on his chin.

Connie sideeyes Jean and scoffs at him.

“Dude what are you talking about? I literally just saved Levi from dying!”

Levi peaks at Connie and makes direct eye contact with him.

“You didn’t save shit. All you did was blow your hot breathe in my face, you dipsh-”

Levi is then interrupted by Larry, the owner, who was now standing directly in front of their table, holding a sealed white envelope. He grazed his fingers over the envelope and hums lightly as he begins to give Joy a smirk. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt the intriguing conversation but here's your payment sweetheart.”

Larry slides the envelope in front of Joy and leaves their sight within a blink of an eye. Joy’s face immediately beams up as soon as she feels the weight of the thick envelope.  
“Alright, I think it’s time to head home. We’re all meeting up for breakfast tomorrow, right!?” Sasha says as she slides herself out of the booth and places her thick jacket onto her arms. 

One by one, each of them gradually got out of the booth, putting on their jackets to help them with the windy weather that kicked in strong at night during September. Everyone nods their head at Sasha and all do little stretches since their bodies felt compacted after sitting down for a little bit too long.

“Hey, everyone has done their parts for Hange surprise birthday party that's coming up, correct?” Joy asks as she searches for any faces that could maybe have any sense of guilt on it for not completing their task. 

It was the first of September and their dear friend Hange’s birthday was soon approaching. She was finally turning the age of twenty-one and obviously they wanted to go all out for the party. Joy was the first one who deliberately offered to set up Hange’s birthday party since she was known to be one of the most perfectionist when it came to birthday events and especially since she wanted to make it perfect for Hange. Weeks ahead, she had given each of her friends a role to do before the weekend of her friend’s birthday came rolling around. She had put Levi in charge of getting tickets for the Believe It or Not museum, Sasha in charge of making reservations for a restaurant of her choosing, herself and Michelle in charge of getting Hange out the house to surprise her for the party and lastly, Connie and Jean where in charge of decorating Hange’s apartment while Joy and Michelle took Hange out. 

It was a solid proof plan that Joy was pretty proud of. Everyone else was also pretty fond of their roles and were excited to celebrate their friend turning twenty-one. The only thing each of them struggled with was trying to find the perfect gift for her. Hange wasn’t someone who was hard to impress with gifts but each of them had came to terms with the fact that they were all pretty stumped on what to get so they all agreed that once Hange has another busy day at her intern job, they’d all go to the mall together and shop for the perfect gift. 

Everyone nods their head, confirming that they fell through with the idea and were already on board with what they were given to do. Joy was hopefully assuming that those nods meant that Levi had bought tickets, Sasha had made reservations, and Jean and Connie had already bought the decorations.

Just as they all begin to walk to the door, Joy pulls back Michelle and stops both her and Michelle in their tracks.

“I need to go grab my stuff from the dressing room but we’ll meet you guys outside.” Joy calls out to her friends as she intertwines her and Michelle's arm together. 

Levi turns around and stretches his hand out as he gazes at Michelle. Michelle quickly catches on to the silent signal and tosses her keys to Levi, assuming he was going to start the car up. As soon as the girls saw their friends head out the door, they were quick to move in the opposite direction towards the dressing room. Still having their arms intertwined with each other, Joy side eyes Michelle with a puzzled look. 

“Hey, why was Levi riding with you?”

Michelle sighs and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“We were already together at the apartment studying for an upcoming test we had so we decided to just drive up here together.” Michelle says with a weary sound in her voice. Joy nods her head and continues to focus on making their way down the long hallway. 

Finally approaching the dressing room, the girls crack open the door and double check to make sure no one was there and in their luck, it was vacant as expected. They both slide inside the room and close the door right behind them. As soon as they closed the door they released the hold of each other's arm and Michelle placed her hands onto Joy's shoulder while giving her a light subtle shake.

“Hurry and open it!” Michelle utters with pure curiosity. 

Joy nods her head as she neatly opens up the sealed envelope. As she pries it open she takes out a wad of cash. Her face immediately lights up at the sight of her payment. With Michelle following right behind her, Joy makes her way over to her vanity set and places the envelope on top of belongings and begins to count the continuous amount of twenty dollar bills. As soon as she reached the last twenty she looked at Michelle with a downing look. 

“How much is it?” 

You could tell by Michelle searching eyes, sweaty palms and frantic voice that she was anxious to see how much Joy had made.

“Only six hundred.. I don’t know if this will be enough to help with the bills..”

Joy places the money back inside the envelope, holding back her tears. It was already stressful enough to be a college student in a state that was already so expensive to live in. Joy was at least grateful that she got to struggle being in poverty with Michelle but both girls wished that they didn’t have to go through so much just so they could get by each month. 

As Joy started to put her jacket on and collect her belongings, Michelle could see the tears already forming in Joy's eyes. She grabs Joy's head and buried her head into her shoulder, petting her soft curls and patting her back. 

“It's okay Joy.. I have a gig coming up in two weeks and we’ll both just work double shifts..We’ll pull through like how we always do, don’t worry about it!”  
Michelle coos at Joy as she felt her body lightly shake from the crying. 

Joy lifts her head from Michelle’s shoulder and wipes her tears. She nods her head and fans her face with her delicate bony fingers. 

“You’re right...I just feel bad cause I thought I would’ve had at least made enough to help cover more than one fourth of the rent.”  
Joy wraps her arm back with Michelles while her available hand and arm held her belongings as they made their way outside of the dressing room to start heading out. Michelle lightly nudges Joy and rolls her eyes.

“Girl come on.. The amount you just made is ten times better than nothing. You did good! Stop worrying about it.”

Joy finally chuckles at her friends little encouragement and comes to the simple fact that she was right. It wasn’t the first time both Joy and Michelle had to stress over the bills and discover how they were going to survive for the month but they somehow always manage to pull through. When it came to their annual payments, they refused any sort of help and genuinely wanted to do things on their own. Thankfully, each time, they’re able to pay on time along with having a little bit of extra money for their food and necessities like clothings and pads.

-

Once the girls reach outside, they're immediately greeted with Sasha, Connie and Jean playfully fighting with each other while Levi sat in the driver's seat of the black 2008 Honda Civic that belonged to both Michelle and Joy. Through the windshield, you could see how fed up and tired Levi looked which caused both of the girls to exchange laughs with each other as they saw how polar opposite their friends were. Both Michelle and Joy give the three a big group hug and do their usual goodbyes, promising to see each other the next morning for breakfast.

As they see the three drive off, Joy automatically makes her way to the backseat and lays her body face down on the seats. Thankfully, Levi was already warming up the car so it made her time getting all cozy in the backseat more comfortable. Michelle insteads goes to the driver seat and opens up the car door and is greeted with a confused look on Levi’s face. 

“What brat?” Levi questions her as he rolled his eyes, already knowing that Michelle was most likely going to put up a fight so she could drive her own car back to the apartments.

“I'm driving. Go ahead and get on the passenger side.” Michelle vocalizes as she slightly moves out the way so Levi could get out the car. 

“You’re not driving. You already drove us here so i'm driving us back.” 

Michelle sighs and throws her head back in annoyance.

“You look too tired to even drive. Just move-”

“So? I'm fine. Just get in, I'm driving.”

Before the bickering could continue any longer, Joy lets out an exaggerated groan and clicks her heels together.

“Since we're going to be here all day with just the two of you arguing, I will gladly choose who gets to drive us home!” Joy explains through a muffled voice since she was face down on the seats. 

Levi turns his head around to try to get a good look at Joy while Michelle also tries to peak her head inside the car so she can see Joy who wouldn't even raise her head up from the seat. 

“Levi since you warmed up the car, you get to drive us home! Congratulations....” The last word was faded out as you could tell by the fatigueness of her voice. It was already around 1 AM and Joy spent the majority of the day getting ready for the gig that she had finished up. Worn out with her busy schedule, Joy had no trouble falling asleep in the warmth of the car.

Levi turns his head to Michelle and looks up at her with a smirk. He grabs the door handle and closes the door, leaving Michelle a bit annoyed that she lost to another one of her and Levi’s ritual debates over the simplest things. He carefully watches her moves as she makes her way over to the passenger side. As soon as she made it to her side all he could do was laugh silently to himself seeing her pout. Within seconds, they were off to Joy and Michelle’s shared apartment.

As they rode down, they couldn't help but to admire the city lights, the peaceful people taking a usal night stroll, the obnoxious sounds of honking and the comforting feeling of living in the moment. It was a peaceful moment that you could just take in which made Levi and Michelle feel more relaxed as ever during their late night drive. Even though the driving consisted of just silence between the two while Joy was peacefully sleeping in the backseat, it never felt awkward or uncomfortable. Without a single verbal communication, both could tell that they were way too tired to carry a conversation and they were both fine with that, they just sat back and enjoyed their scenery with the obnoxious car honking going on, on the outside and the light music in the background. 

-

Finally reaching the parking garage of the apartment complex of Joy and Michelle’s, Levi swiftly pulls in right next to his parked black Tesla. Unlike Michelle and Joy, Levi, along with Sasha were definitely the most comfortable financially. Which explains why Levi is more prone to wear more expensive items and ride around in an luxurious electric car. 

Levi takes the keys out of the ignition and places the car keys in the cup holder. He turns his head towards Michelle whose eyes were barely open. Levi scoffs at the sight of the tiresome Michelle and nudges her arm, causing her to jolt a bit. 

“Tch, and you really wanted to drive us all the way back here when you can't even keep your eyes open?”

Michelle turns her head towards him and gives him a playful grin as she gradually grabs the keys from the cup holder.

“You’re not one to talk. You look just as tired as I am.” Michelle says in an exuberant like manner while visibly being worn out.  
Levi clicks his tongue and lets a small yawn escape from his mouth. He pulls his own set of keys from his pocket and fiddles with them.

“I'll see you tomorrow, twat. Get enough sleep so you don't look as shitty as you do now.”

Michelle nods her head and slowly rubs her eyes followed with a mimc yawn letting escape from her lips. As she focused her eyes back on Levi, he was already stepping out the seat and had his back faced towards her as he gradually got up. 

“Hey, what about your books?” She questioned.

He looks back at her and slowly blinks at her with an obvious drowsy look placed on his face. 

“Give em’ to me tomorrow at breakfast.”

Michelle nodded and continued to watch him leave the vehicle. Once she saw that he was in his own car, she turned to the backseat to see Joy who had half of her body hanging off the seats. She couldn't help but to laugh at the sight and found it safe to assume that she most likely ended up in that position due to the quick turns Levi would make. If anything, Michelle was more surprised that she didn’t notice that all that slippery sound happening in the back was just Joy's body moving back and forth during the ride.

“How the fuck did she not wake up from all those sharp turns?” Michelle thought to herself as she began to tap on Joy’s butt to wake her up. The more she thought about it she realized that even in their home state of Texas, during shitty hurricanes, hails, and tornado drills, Joy was somehow able to sleep through it and wake up as if nothing ever happened. 

Finally getting Joy awake after a few more taps on her ass and aggressively calling her name, Joy woke up with her face being extremely red from having her face implemented downwards on the seat and a little line of slobber coming from her mouth. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes and checked her surroundings to realize that they had finally reached home. Michelle takes her eyes off of Joy and realizes Levi had already left the parking lot, letting her release a bigger yawn.

-  
After several minutes of Joy trying to get her belongings together and her sitting in silence, trying to peacefully recollect her thoughts together after her restful nap, both her and Michelle gradually get out, along with taking their belongings with them. As they made their way to the elevator that was connected to the parking lot, Joy intertwined her and Michelle’s fingers with her available hand and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“I really wish the management team would stop giving us musty bars to perform in.” Joy vocalizes in a groggy manner.  
“What's your dream venue then?”

Joy removes her head from Michelle's shoulder and her eyes start to glow from excitement.

“Something cheesy and exciting! Maybe like a really pretty night concert at a stadium! With all the stars dawning down at me...oooh and obviously millions of fans holding up lightsticks that are just pink… I think that might be the most perfect venue for me.” As Joy expressed her desires, she used her hand to talk in dramatic moving motion movement. 

Michelle was obviously intrigued with her friend's vision which had her even more excited to express hers.  
“Ok that's pretty good but hear me out on this! My perfect ideal concert would be, fog machines, tons of people head banging, random shots of fire shooting up from the stage….Oh my god can’t you just imagine it Joy!?” Michelle's vision had her get so happy that she began frantically shaking Joy back and forth while Joy just giggled at how cute she looked, getting all happy over a little vision.

“Of course I could imagine it, it would be so cool!” Joy chuckles at the end of her sentence as she opened the glass door open for Michelle since they had finally approached the elevators. 

As soon as they pressed the button to go, the elevator immediately opened, with this, the girls hurriedly got in so they wouldn't have to hold the elevator door open for anyone else. With the elevator automatically closing as soon as they pressed the number to their floor level, they sat back on the railings bars, taking in the per usual scenery they saw everyday when riding the elevator. The fluorescent lighting shined down on them as it also naturally bounced off the brown wood walling inside the elevator.

To break the silence, Joy turns her head towards Michelle and nudges her lightly, causing Michelle to let a humming sound escape from her lips.

“Hey...What if we actually do end up becoming famous and we eventually regret it...Then what?” Joy begins questioning.

Michelle turns her head to Joy and furrows eyebrows as she folded her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Like...What if we aren’t satisfied with what fame has to offer us or..What if it gets too overwhelming to the point where we lose ourselves?”

Michelle then turns her head away and lets out a sigh.

“It won't happen, trust me. As long as we have each other and our favorite idiots supporting us then...I think we’ll be okay.”

Joy nods her head and releases the tension she held onto Michelle and begins to daze off.

As the elevator continued to move upwards, both girls carelessly observed the off white marble tiling of the floor, letting the elevator music cause them to go in a daydreaming trance. Once they heard the little ding of the elevator that alarmed them, letting them know that they reached the arrival of their destination, both girls snap out of their daydreaming phase and make their way off the elevator.

Making their way down the hallway of their floor level, they reluctantly began to observe the hallway that they seemed to walk down almost every single day. The brown oaked doors that had crooked numbers placed on them, the olive green carpet that carried a strong scent of cinnamon which lingered around the hallway and the white walls that had white trimming running down all around the walls. All of it was too familiar to the two, so familiar that it was their new comfort view and scenery once they feel like they’ve been away from home for too long. 

The girls never really had a single complaint about the apartment complex. They were lucky enough to have reasonable neighbors, an apartment with two rooms, and an overall peaceful community. The only thing that would seem to be the problem is that a lot of cats started to come to their big window seal at night time because Joy continued to feed them leftover scraps that they knew they weren't going to finish.

Approaching the front of their oak front door, Michelle lousily places the keys in the lock and swings the door open. The layout of their apartment was so simple and straight to the point. The first thing they’d see when they walked in was their kitchen on the left of them and their living room to the right of them. There were no special turns or curves, everything was simply implemented in front of their faces. Along with their rooms being on the opposite side of the entrance, everything was pretty simple.

Michelle carefully took off her overused black Doc Martens at the entrance of their door, following right behind Joy who was in a rush to get the heels off of her since they were practically killing her feet. Joy drags her body all the way over to their simply decorated living room that was furnished in a compromised style since both girls had very different taste. With their wood flooring and white walls, they decided to complement it with a decorative maroon rug and an extremely soft black couch that had a matching footstool rester with it.

On the couch were some simple thrown pillows that looked to be so overused and a white throw over blanket. In front of the couch was a simple wooden coffee table that had a few loose change and a vanilla scented candle on top of it. Placed in front of their coffee table and couch was their TV, which was turned into the corner in a sort of diagonal angle. The TV sat on top of their white mini entertainment center that held their console, movies and remotes. To compliment everything, the girls had added plants near the TV, On their nightstand drawer that was really just a wooden crate that they found on the streets, and on the window ledge on the inside of their apartment. Their window in their living was a beautiful sight, seeing how all the city lights sparkled in even the most unsettling parts of the town. Luckily enough for the girls though, they were able to furnish their entire apartment with thrown out furniture or discount furniture from the thrift stores. 

Joy makes her way over to the TV and turns on the floor lamp that helped add a comfort lighting inside the living room. As she slouches over her back, she makes her way over to the couch and dramatically sits on it with her legs crossed together.

“What time do we need to be at breakfast tomorrow?” Joy asks as she dreads to hear the answer.

“I think around 9 AM..”

Joy lets out a dramatic groan and throws her head back on the couch. 

“That means I’ll have to wake up at like...7 AM just to get ready…” Joy starts to contemplate the thought of getting up so early and begins to pout with an obvious tired look to her.

Michelle, who was in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich, glances at the slouched over Joy on the couch and chuckles.

“You know, you don’t have to wake up so early to get ready to go out to eat.”

Joy side eyes Michelle and slowly turns her head towards Michelle.

“Aren’t you the same one who takes like thirty minutes doing their hair so it doesn't get ‘spongy’?” Joy asks in a judging tone as she puts air quotes around the words spongy.  
Michelle rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue at Joy.

“Anyways, do you want a sandwich?” Michelle asks as she carefully smears the condiments on the bread.

Joy shakes her head and makes her way off the couch and begins to head to a door that was centered in between two other doors. 

“I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed..”

Michelle scoots a bit out of the kitchen to see which door Joy was headed and let out a groan once she realized she was headed to the bathroom. 

“Please don't be in there forever!” Michelle pleads. 

Once Michelle hears the sound of the door close she takes her time making the sandwich, knowing Joy would most likely be in there for a good thirty minutes doing a facial routine, brushing her teeth and sitting there admiring herself in the bathroom mirror. If Michelle could pick a con when it came to living with Joy it would definitely be how time consuming she was. She enjoyed having her best friend as her roommate but it was hard to do things together when Joy would have to take her time matching accessories with her clothing and having to make sure everything was nearly perfect. No single strand of hair out of place, no wrinkles in the fabric of her clothing, no skipping a skin care schedule, and no unnecessary coordination of colors in outfits. It was an admirtation feature Joy held but Michelle knew that her perfectionist ways had countlessly made them late to a lot of things, which is why Joy is taking it in her own hands to do better by waking up two hours earlier prior to any events.

Standing in their clutter kitchen was Michelle who was at peace with making her late night snack in the comforting aura the kitchen had to offer. With the tall high white walls, that had plants hanging from high angles, along with a random framed picture of Will Ferrell that Joy had placed due to him being her favorite actor. Their mahogany wooden countertops were cluttered with their utensils for cooking that were placed in a translucent cup holder, cookbooks, a coffee maker, an Alexa, mini plants, and bananas that Michelle would take a liking to snacking on. And without being said, their white cabinets held the obvious utilities like pots, pans and baking goods. While the higher cabinets that were also of a mahogany wooden type with white, obtained their simple white plates, unique cups, colorful bowls and seasonings. Adding onto the clutter of everything was their white refrigerator that held a ton of random items. They had colorful random letters placed on the refrigerator, a hello kitty calendar, pictures of the girls with their friends and family, sticky note reminders to pay certain bills, and random magnets that had cute animal faces on it. To tie everything together, they place a simple green placement mat in the center of their cute U like shaped kitchen. 

“Alexa, play Oblivion by Grimes” Michelle requests as she makes her way over to the wooden dining table that was placed directly outside of the kitchen. 

_**Now Playing:**_  
_Oblivion - Grimes_  
_0:00 4:10_  
-/------------------------------

As the music begins to play as a comforting low sounding background music for Michelle, she glances down at the table with the sandwich in her hand, she chuckles at the papers and books left from her and Levi during their earlier studying session. What made her chuckle at the sight was the obvious difference between the opposite sides of the table. Levi’s side being more organized and neat as his books were stacked from biggest to smallest while his papers were placed in a black organized folder that held together all his work. His black pens that looked way too eloquent to be just a simple blackpen, were clipped onto his folder, adding on to the neatness of it all. Michelle's side wasn’t extremely messy but compared to Levi’s side, it would be considered a hot mess. The books on her side were stacked but out of size order, her papers were in a more scattered manner and her old laptop that always took its time booting up, was wide open. 

She scoots her papers over and moves her laptop over in order to place her sandwich on the table. As she makes herself comfortable in the wooden chair, she sinks in her scenery and exhales in. She takes in the warmth of the house, the comforting nature like smell due to the plants that were mixed heavily with the smell of vanilla, the cold feeling of the wooden floor that touched her through her thin fabric socks, and the simple nice taste of her sandwich. Michelle then grabs her paper and begins observing it, she glances at her work, then at her name, Michelle Alverez, which was written in her unique writing style.

Just before she could finish observing in silence, she could hear faint meowing coming from the outside of their window in the living room. She turns her head and sees around three of the cats that Joy would feed on a regular basis. She looks at the cats then back down at her sandwich, “I guess it’s my turn to feed them tonight.” Michelle thought to herself.

She grabs her plate and makes her way over to the living room so she could prop open the window so she can give the cats a small meal. As she sits on the ledge, she slightly opens the window and tears tiny chunks of her sandwich to feed the few cats that surround the outside staircase with their calming purring. With every feeding she gives to the cats, she can’t help but to be in a trance by the relaxation of the smoothness of their tongue when they licked the palm of her hand and their soft coats of fur pressing against her warm beige skin. 

With the cold feeling of hands pressing against her cheeks, she jumps a bit at the feeling of the coldness and the unexpected welcoming of Joy. Joy makes her way on the opposite side of the ledge and reaches her hand outside of the window to pet the cats. 

“Aren’t they precious?” Joy questions Michelle who was a bit shaken by the surprise visit of Joy. 

Michelle looks at Joy whose face was now cleared of any makeup and had a shine to it due to the skincare. Michelle seeing Joy so relaxed in her oversized sleepshirt, bare face, her soft pink silk bonnet and pink bunny slippers, it made her want to hurry up and get ready for bed. She looks back at the cats and begins to softly caress them behind their ear. 

“They’re really fucking cute….No wonder you enjoy doing this.”  
Michelle hums as he stares at the cats in awe.

Joy chuckles and gradually makes herself off of the ledge. She makes her way behind Michelle and softly pats her head.

“Well, the bathroom is all yours...Try to get enough sleep! I love you.”  
Joy softly hums as she turners to make her way over to her room.

Michelle turns to Joy and smiles as she watches Joy slowly walk to her room.

“Love you too! Goodnight.” Michelle calls out.

With that, Joy closes her door lightly as Michelle calls out to her. 

Michelle then turned to her sandwich and realized the majority of it was gone. A gloomy look had slowly come over as she realized her snack was gone since she was trying to be as generous as possible with the animals. She turns back to cats and starts to coo at them.

“Sorry you guys….No more!” She hums as she closes the window.

She gently pulls the white curtains over the window and in a slothful manner, making her way over to place her plate to the sink. As she places her plate in the sink, her phone lightly chimes, causing her to pull it out to see a message from Levi.

_**MICHELLE’S IPHONE:**_  
_Message Notification:_  
_Wet wipe: I’m home, brat._  
_Wet wipe: Make sure my shit comes back to me as neatly as possible._

Michelle chuckles at the message and places her phone back in her pocket.

“Alexa, stop.” Michelle commands as she turns off the kitchen light and the floor lamp to dsve up electricity. 

As the music came to a stop, Michelle made her way over to the bathroom, seeing how everything was neatly perfectly placed. The black and pink toothbrushes side by side, the soft simple white bathroom rugs that matched the white countertops and white shower curtain and all of Joy and Michelle’s organized and detailed products on the countertop. Michelle then reaches inside the cabinet to pull out a singular pink roller and carefully wraps her brown luscious bangs around it while the rest of her wavy like textured hair falls to her shoulders. As the roller moves her bangs out of the way, it helps reveal Michelle’s thick, well maintenance eyebrows. 

She began to carefully wash her face as she examined her face. The water accentuated her thick eyelashes that made her sharp intimidating brown eyes stick out more. It was one of her most expressive yet intimidating feature she held. Her eyes always gave off an ice cold expression which makes it difficult to confront her but once someone begins a conversation with Michelle, they are able to recognize how sweet she was. Her eyes were easy to change from alluring to dreamy which was an attractive trait people saw on her. 

With the face cloth, she carefully outlines her strong prominent jawline, her straight yet raised nose and her lips that were in a bow-shaped form. She made sure to not miss a single feature when washing her face and it was the same when she brushed her teeth, not to miss any spots while brushing. 

After finishing up in the bathroom, Michelle makes her way into her calm themed room that is decorated to her specific liking. Her white walls were decorated with posters of her favorite rock bands, framed pictures of her favorite cinematic film, Star Wars, black framed pictures of her and her friends and a simple black clock. On her right side of her wall she kept a fully body sized mirror, some of her Mary Janes, Doc Martens and favorite shoes and a black clothing rack to keep some of her clothes on there. On the right side of Michelle’s wall had her black desk that was cluttered with different items for university, music sheets for her electric guitar, different unique pieces of artwork and a few red roses in a vase. 

Leaning on her desk was her black electric guitar which she enjoyed practicing with. Along that wall was Michelle’s closet but it got way too cluttered with Michelle’s different pieces of outfits she got for thrifting. And she had her black dresser that helped with carrying her immense amount of clothing. Hanging from her ceiling were a few handmade light clouds that mimic the look of an actual cloud. It added a comfort atmosphere to Michelle’s room that she loved. And lastly, her bed that was against her window. From her window she had hanged blacked curtains along with white fairy lights that went well with the overall theme of the entire room. 

Michelle then throws off her clothing and folds them neatly as she places it on her dresser. She grabs a random oversized shirt and admires her natural lean yet athletic built to her. It was a natural impressive physique that Michelle had loved, how her body was shaped perfectly in anything she desired. She throws on the oversized shirt and languorously moves her body in the comfort of her own bed. Without having a second thought, Michelle was able to fall asleep at ease, preparing her rest for what the days ahead of her would have to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note I would like to add in,  
> In this fanfic, we decided to make Levi 5'6 instead of 5'2 and  
> Hange to have she/her pronouns.


End file.
